Return to Transylavania
by Two Transylvanian Girls
Summary: Riff & Magenta return to Transylvania to their children, Violet & Todd. They have got rid of Frank but little do they know his brother is alive. Guest stars... John and Edward Grimes AKA Jedward.
1. The Sweetest Kiss

**Authors note: This fanfic is by fluffy96 and Nicolagirl. This chapter however is by Nicolagirl. I hope you enjoy! xXx**

**Return to Transylvania chapter 1.**

The castle was silent. It smelt of death and betrayal. Frank deserved it because of the cruelty that was crowned upon Riff Raff and his darling sister, Magenta. Riff cherished her so much he would kill if anyone hurt her...and that's what happened. Frank made a wrong action. He hurt her too much so he had to pay the price. But Riff sensed his sister's anger. He had killed her best friend too. By accident though. If she hadn't screamed and startled him he would have not fired. Although, he never took any interest in the little groupie. He always hated her high pitched voice, her glittering clothes and her chatter-box mouth. He always wanted her to die but he never wanted to see his sister upset.

He gazed over at his lovely Magenta with love in his eyes. She sat staring out of the control room's window into space. The stars were beautiful. But she was more focused on the little planet in the distance. How she longed to go back to Transsexual. She wasn't the only one. Riff also wanted to go back to their home planet. He looked at her eyes and saw a mixture of excitement and pain.

"I'm sorry, Magenta. She startled me with that ear-piercing scream," Riff explained. Magenta didn't react. Riff sighed as he saw his sister upset. "That's not what I sad about," Magenta said, "When I saw you shooting Columbia, I wanted to say something but I was scared just incase you shot me too." She began to sob as Riff pulled her towards him. She laid her head on his chest. "I would never hurt you my beautiful sister. If I did I would kill myself after so we can be together again," he explained. He dried her tears away. She loved his touch. "_Te amo,"_ she quoted. She looked up at her brother. Confusion was in his eyes, "Riff, It means I love you." He began to smile. He loved it when she used different languages. It showed that she was smart. Not even the Prince, Frank, could speak different languages. He knew she was smarter than him. "_Te amo," _he replied. His lips met his sisters. She began to kiss him back. She let his tongue enter her mouth. The kiss was beautiful. Probably the best kiss she had ever had. He pulled away and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"I can't wait to see Todd and Violet," he said. Magenta smiled as she remembered the children that she had to leave behind as she joined her brother in Earth. They didn't need baby sitting after all Violet was fifteen and old enough to look after Todd who was eleven.

"They probably trashed the house," Magenta laughed. Riff chuckled also and walked over to the control panel, "we're one hour away from our beloved planet, my darling." Magenta gazed out of the window and saw that the planet was closer. She smiled as she thought to herself 'we're going home.'

**Author's note: Hope you liked the first chapter fluffy and readers. Oh and...I don't like the song Te Amo by Rihanna. It was just an idea to use for the fic. Fluffy's chapter's coming soon. xXx**


	2. We Are Waiting

**HELLO! Alright, this is Fluffy96 writing chapter two of "Return to Transylvania!" I haven't written anything in quite awhile, so please, no flames! I can't wait to write chapter four! (Nicola's writing chapter three) ENJOY!**

Young Todd stared out into the glimmering Transylvanian night sky from his royal balcony, awaiting his parent's arrival. He had been doing this every evening for over 8 years, yet his parents hadn't come.

"Little brother?" a whisper sounded from behind him.

Alarmed at the ghost-like, voice, the youth gasped and swung around only to find an alabaster hand grasping the cream satin curtains. A beautiful teenage girl with an angel's face clad in a strapless white silken nightgown emerged from behind the curtain. Her thick, long, healthy, wavy golden-blond hair flowed freely from the top of her scalp to the swell of her curvaceous bottom. Violet.

"Big sister," the emerald-eyed pubescent boy sighed with relief. "What are you doing up?"

"The question is: what are _you_ doing up?" the sixteen-year old asked whimsically, tapping her long burgundy painted nails against the castle's milky marble wall.

"I…was, um…" Todd stammered, attempting to not look his sister directly in the eyes.  
Violet's eyes were a gorgeous, unique lilac that stood out stupendously in the moonlight. Todd couldn't bear making eye contact own sister, her eyes were just so…hypnotizing.

Todd glanced back at the stars and stared down at the crashing waves of the moonlit shores below. He let out a "huff" as hot tears began to pour from his jade eyes. The boy covered his head, almost choking on his own sobs.

The blond-haired girl's face softened as she let go of the wall and approached her brother.

"Todd," she whispered, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder. Todd shivered at the feeling of her warm breath tracing on the nape of his neck. "It's mother and father, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah…" he sniffled, letting out a whimper.

"Little brother…" Violet cupped his tiny heart-shaped face in her soft hands. "It's okay…they'll be home soon! I promise!"

"NO THEY WON'T!" he screamed, kicking his sister away. "You've been saying that to me every night for the past eight years! And did they ever come? NO! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU NOW?"

"Brother," her voice was a bit sterner now, yet still calm. "You _know_ it's not my fault that they're not back on the planet of Transsexual!"

"True…but why did you lie to me?"

"I only _lied_ to you so that you'd have a bit of confidence, a bit of reassurance that everything is going to be alright! It's out of my own politeness! Consider it as a benefit!"

"How do I _benefit _from a lie?"

Silence filled the outdoors. No sound but the crashing waves of white foam and seawater.

"Go to sleep, child," Violet answered, yawning, running her hands through her brother's shaggy red hair. "It's late."  
"Do you think they'd come home tonight?" Todd piped hopefully.

Violet turned around slightly in the doorway of the balcony.

"Possibly," she said with suspicion.

"…promise?" Todd asked.

With a giggle and a slight smile of her strawberry lips, she stared at Todd with warm eyes. "Cross my heart and hope to die. Sweet dreams, little brother…"


	3. Return to Transylvania

**Authors note: sorry it took a while to do my chapter. Writers block is the worst disease ever, am I right? :D Well enjoy this chapter. Review!**

Magenta stared out of the window to see the moons reflection on the moon drenched shores. It looked beautiful just as she remembered. The last time she saw the sight, she was with Riff and her beautiful children, Todd and Violet. They were all drinking hot chocolate (except for Todd. He had milk instead) and had the radio playing their favourite Transylvanian songs such as the time warp. Violet would dance to the anthem all the time. She even tried to teach Todd the dance. Magenta thought about the times her whole family would have in the future. She pictured them on picnics, going to the movies and taking long walks in the morning when the moon was high. Her thoughts were cut by her brother's interruption.

"Magenta, I need you to tell me when we get close to the ground. It says on my screen we are directly above the landing point," Riff commanded. Magenta glanced to the ground below the house. As they got closer, Riff thought to himself, 'Poor children. They must be feeling lonely without us. They probably won't even recognise their own parents. Let's hope they do.'

"Riffy, we're about four meters from the ground. Take it slowly," Magenta said. Riff turned to face his sister, "Rightio, my sweet."  
-

Todd ran into his sister's room. He began to jump on her bed screaming, "VIOLET! VIOLET! SISTER! WAKE UP!" The older sibling stretched and rubbed her eyes, "what is it, Little brother?" She yawned as she leaned up in the bed. Todd literally dragged her from the comfy bed and began to pull her towards the balcony.

"Quick! You're to slow!" Todd yelled. Violet sped up a bit until they were outside looking into the distance. Todd began to point at a large house in the distance.

"It's mummy and daddy! Their back like you promised," the youth squealed with delight. Violet stood still looking at the house in the distance, "Mother and f-father. They...have r-r-really...returned." She felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Todd began to pull her towards the door, "We have to go and see them. I don't care how long a walk it is to where they are. I'd do anything for mummy and daddy." The two children began to speed down the corridor anxious to see their parents.  
-

Before Riff and his sister set out they had time to change from their space uniforms. No longer did they have to wear them as they no longer would work for the Royal family. Riff was clad in a black blazer with a dark blue shirt under it. He had black trousers and matching black shoes which had a small white lightning bolt on them. Magenta wore a tight knee length purple dress with fishnets and red heels. She also had a bracelet that Violet made her when she was just a child.

"Are you ready my most beautiful sister?" Riff asked which made his sister smile. "Of course, Riffy," she replied.

They both exited the castle into the moonlit night. Riff saw two figures in the distance. At first he didn't recognise them. One was a young boy with red hair. He was clad in pyjamas. The other was a teenage girl who was exceptionally beautiful with her long blonde hair, her curvy body and her silken night gown. Riff tried to remember them but nothing came to his mind, until the boy shouted, "MUMMY! DADDY!" Riff froze and looked over at his sister. Magenta also was shocked. "MOTHER! FATHER! IT'S US!" The girl shouted. Riff and Magenta instantly knew who they were.

"VIOLET! TODD!" Riff shouted back. "My babies," Magenta said in a dreamy tone. Riff and his sister began to run to their children as they did the same. When they reached each other they all were brought into a tight embrace. Todd cried with happiness as he saw his parents. The family were together again.

**A.N: Ok...fluffy, I don't know if this chapter was good but if you have any probs tell me, ok? Oh and I cried while typing it. Readers, REVIEW! I get a real fuzzy feelin wen I see reviews. Hope you enjoyed it. Fluffy's chapter coming right up! o)**


	4. Lies for the Liars

**Hey! Fluffy again! All right so, this is chapter four of "Return to Transylvania!" Please review! Nicola and I love reviews! No flames please! **

"Oh look at you!" Magenta gasped to her children, her vivid sage eyes widening.

"Long time-no see, Mother!" Violet replied collectedly, flashing a sparkling ivory smile at her mother.

"Todd! Look at you! You're so strong!" Riff exclaimed, embracing his eleven year-old son in his strong arms, then holding him out in front of him as if Todd were a prized possession. "And you look so much like mother!" Riff Raff turned to his darling sister, who was weeping with joy. "Look at this, Mags! He has your hair and your eyes!"

"You are so right, my love!" the Domestic replied, ruffling her son's shaggy auburn hair and staring into his deep green eyes.

"Oh, and my dear Violet!" the proud father rejoiced with delight, seizing his now sixteen year old daughter. "You're so grown up…and you're so beautiful! You have inherited my hair color and…." Riff peered suspiciously into the bottomless plum abyss of Violet's eyes. "M-M-Magenta, darling?"

"Yes, dear?" Mags chimed, loosening the embrace of her son.

"Violet's eyes…look at them…"

"Yes, Riff Raff, they're purple." she chuckled.

"I…I know…but…they're kind of…different from before…" he said hesitantly, arching an eyebrow.

Magenta craned her head to take a closer look at her daughter's eyes.

"You're right…they're so resplendent…more so than last time we saw her."  
Riff Raff shook his head. "Well, my children," he announced. "Go back to your bedchambers and rest. You both look exhausted and we are as well. We will do some family bonding when dawn breaks. Goodnight."

The four yawned as they all made their way back to their bedchambers, feeling secure at last.

"Well, my brother," Magenta began, lying on the soft white king-sized bed, clad only in a skimpy silk gown. "We are finally safe at home."

"Yes," her brother answered, removing his Transylvanian uniform.

"You know, Riff…" she cooed sumptuously as she approached her brother, stroking his pale, perfect, bare chest. "We haven't had any…well…_private_ time together since we left Transylvania…it was all Frank who fooled around with me…but I always wished that it were you. He was good in the beginning, but he's so…forceful…and he became somewhat abusive…and boring." Magenta was now seated on the bed slowly massaging Riff's shoulders.

"Mmm…Sister…" he moaned. "You are so right."

"Make love to me Riff…" she begged, slipping off her nightgown, revealing her flawless, creamy, marble flesh to her brother. Immediately aroused, he crawled upon his darling sister, pleasuring her to her heart's content.

From there on…the incestuous siblings would have the intimate time and freedom of their lives that they oh, so desired for over eight years.

Meanwhile, Todd lay buried in his bed, all alone, fearing the darkness. His royal balcony remained wide open, letting the crisp night wind blow in his face, almost turning his nose into an icesykle.

"Hey, boy!" a sharp male voice snapped at him.

Todd glanced at his balcony…nothing was there. The young boy sighed with relief, and turned back on his side to sleep.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Todd Vitus!" the voice flared again.

The frightened eleven year old sat up and gasped, searching around the room frantically.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? LEAVE ME ALONE, STUPID BASTARD!" Todd screamed, standing up and grasping his lamp, holding it as if it was a weapon. "WELL? SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"

"Coward?" the voice chuckled. Then a transparent figure appeared before Todd's frightened, dilated eyes. The details were very present to Todd: the figure was male; he wore sparkly red corset and ripped fishnet stockings, as well as large red stilettos. His hair was a sopping wet ebony mop on his head, as well as a dripping feather at the top of his head. The young man's makeup was a rich hue of light blue and a bright red lipstick that was somewhat dripping off his face. It looked as if he'd just gone swimming.

"Are you…F-F-Fra-" Todd stuttered.

"Yes, I am Frank-N-Furter, you tiny fool!"

"How are you back in Transylvania? Mother and Father told me that you were dead!"

"Dead? Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that I'm dead," the sweet transvestite challenged.

"Um…well…" the eleven year old hesitated, reaching a hand out to finger the fiery colored sequins on Frank's corset.

"Oh, are you frightened, already? Go ahead, touch me, and prove I'm dead. I assure you, I am alive and well!"

_He doesn't know he's dead yet!_ Todd thought. Gulping, he reached to touch one of the sequins…but, instead…his hand flew straight threw the unfortunate soul.

"No!" Frank gasped. "It…it can't be! I'm your parents' master! I _can't_ be dead!" Tears began to flow down his pale face.

"Well, you are dead, I'm sorry. Oh, I see, you're crying. Who's the coward now?" the boy jeered.

"Okay! You win! But if I'm dead…how can you see me?"

"I honestly don't know…you're the first ghost I've ever seen…I have a sixth sense I suppose…"

The tears then stopped, and a sly Cheshire-cat smile spread across Frank's face from ear to ear. "You know…Todd…we can be friends…"

"No way! After what you did to my parents?" Todd jerked away from the tormented soul.

"I _pleasured_ your parents…I _perfected _them…and now this is what they give me? They give me death after all I've done for them? Pathetic…"

Frank floated close to the frightened youth's face, causing a cold rush to shoot throughout Todd's small body.

"You see what I mean, boy? I was nothing but kind to them and then, they kill me!"

"You're _lying! _You _abused_ my parents!" Todd resisted.

"Oh, they're just being too drastic! I never _abused _them! They're lying! I've never told you this before, but…your parents are dirty, nasty liars." Frank-N-Furter lied slyly. "And behind your back…they even said you were…a mistake!"

"No!" Todd gasped, covering his ears.

"Yes!" the former Prince of Transylvania confirmed. "Now…how does it feel to have hypocrites for parents? They don't love you, Todd. But…I do…"

"You…you do?" the boy sniffled.

"Of course I do, young one. I care for you, Todd, however…the only way for me to actually physically care for you is for you to kill those dirty parents of yours…I will come to life when you kill them both."

"I-I'll do it, Frank…" Todd sobbed, after hearing the lie that Frank had told him.

"Bring your sister too…she'll be great to fuck…"

"What?" Todd exclaimed.

"Achem…" Frank cleared his throat. "I mean, she'll be great to have around the house."

"That's what I thought you said." The seed of the so-called "liars" Magenta and Riff Raff crawled back into his soft bed.

Frank lovingly, parental, way blew a goodnight kiss at the boy.

"Goodnight, child, sweet dreams," he whispered, approaching the balcony.

"Goodnight, Frank." The boy replied softly, his heavy eyelids drooping closed.

"Call me "Uncle Frankie"…." the mischievous cheater then faded into the moonlight, and disappeared without a trace.


	5. Murderers and liars

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy (lie.) My dad wouldn't let me use my laptop.**

Todd entered the kitchen tip-toe-ing his way to the knife drawer. Before he opened it, he looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Once he saw that no-one was in sight, he pulled out the sharpest knife he could find. He made his way to the staircase with his movement so quick. Before taking the first step, he stopped to notice his hand shaking uncontrollably.

'Just calm down, Todd,' the youngster thought to himself, 'just calm down.'

Todd began to tip toe his way up the stairs towards his parents' room. His hands still trembled. He tightened his grip on the knife. He stood in front of Riff and Magenta's bedroom door shaking like a leaf. His hand lifted and moved towards the door handle. He thought about what Frank had told him, he knew he had to help his new friend and kill his parents. Now his hand was on the handle.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Todd screamed as he swung the door open. His parents who were asleep woke and looked at their son. Riff glanced at the razor sharp knife in his hand.

"Todd, what are you doing?" Magenta questioned in a worried tone, "what are you doing with that knife?"

"I'm going to end both of your lives for calling me a mistake," the youngster began to sob.

Magenta looked at Riff as he did too. They then looked back at their son with confusion. But, Todd didn't pay any attention to his parents' reactions. He stared at the knife that waited to be used.

"And you killed my new friend," the youth continued. Yet again, the older siblings looked confused.

"Who's your new friend?" Riff asked, "And we never called you a mistake." Magenta nodded in agreement. Riff began to climb out of bed, he walked slowly towards his son but seized when Todd shouted - -

"YOU'RE A LIAR! DON'T COME NEAR ME, MURDERER!" Todd shouted so loud he woke his sister up. Violet entered her parents' room nearly falling over with exhaustion. She stopped herself by placing a hand on the door.

"What's going on now?" she questioned with a yawn before noticing the knife, "OH MY GODDESS! TODD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Mummy and Daddy killed Frank-N-Furter and they don't love me because I'm a mistake," the child stopped sobbing and looked over at his sister.

"How did you know?" Riff demanded.

Todd turned back to his parents, "He told me. I saw him. He said that you killed him. And he said that I was a mistake and that you don't love me. But he loves me." He began to cry again.

"Todd, he's a liar," Magenta explained, "and we love you so much! You were planned. Five years after Violet was born we decided to another child so your sister wasn't an only child."

Todd glanced at his sister who nodded in agreement.

"It's true. You were planned, Todd, we love you so much," Violet admitted.

Todd looked back at his parents with tear stained eyes. He dropped the knife and ran to Riff for a hug. He clung tightly to his father. Riff bent down so he could reach his son. He pulled him into a tight embrace. Magenta joined in as did Violet. They all hugged Todd and showed their love. The youngster thought to himself, 'I'll never trust a Furter ever again.'  
-

Jack lay in his bed of his Royal bed chamber wide awake. He stared at the ceiling remembering his drag queen brother. He ran his fingers through his hair with the movement so slow.

"Frank, my brother, when will you return to our beloved planet?" He said aloud.

He closed his eyes to see what would come to his mind. He did this sometimes before he went to sleep.

Although, he didn't sleep. He saw Frank, dripping wet, wearing a red sparkly corset with ripped fishnet stockings, high heals and makeup dripping from his face. Feathers hung sloppy in his hair. He was screaming, "No! No!"

He began to climb a curtain still screaming but seized when three red lights hit him in the back. He fell from the curtain to a stage ground. He lay still and lifeless.

Jack opened his eyes shocked by what he saw. "No, Frank- - he can't b-be."

Jack prayed to the Goddess that his premonition was wrong all night long. Not even closing his eyes to sleep. He thought to himself, 'I will find out who did this and kill them!'

**Author's note: Yet again, apologies for posting so late. Review please cuz they give me the fuzzies! Fluffy's up next!**

_**Nicolagirl xx**_


End file.
